


Some Days, Some Nights

by TheOneFromTheForest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, POC Harry Potter, PoC character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneFromTheForest/pseuds/TheOneFromTheForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia couldn't look in Harry's eyes without feeling guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days, Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted/updated: 2015/5/17. 
> 
> Ok. So I've changed it completely and tided things up a bit.

Petunia liked living in her ordinary house. She especially loved sitting in her living room, reading a good book.

She sighed and looked down at her little Dudley, who was quote a large baby for a one year old, though she hoped he would lose all the baby fat in his later years. Sitting next to her Diddykins, was Harry Potter.

She didn't know what to do with him most of the time as he seemed to enjoy staying quiet all day before becoming a little hellion during the night whenever he had one of his nightmares. She knew she should have been more worried about a child at one having so many nightmares and she did, just not as much as she thought she should.

A years old grudge still tinted her view on the world whenever she looked at the boy but whenever she looked into those eyes she always found her vision becoming blurring with tears.

How could she treat Harry any less than she did Dudley?

He might not even have magic, though she knew with that thought that she was trying to delude herself. Harry had already shown potential in the freakishness that her sister and parents loved so much. Lights flickering on and off, a breeze where there shouldn’t have been. The signs were all there but she found that when the old feeling of disgust rose in her, it quickly sizzled out of life.

This was a child. A child that should be loved the way I love Dudley.

Biting her lip she tried to go back to reading only for her attention to be caught by one of Dudley’s little giggles and squeals.

She looked over to Harry, who was leaning against the old sofa, staring behind in at a corner of the room.

That was another thing that worried her.

A memory appeared in her mind that immediately brought a sour expression to her face. The memory was of the more recent present showers that Dudley had started to get. On this occasion Dudley had gotten three bird plushies, one green, one blue and one purple.

Harry had gotten a small toy that she knew he’d probably gotten off the floor. Harry hadn’t seemed that impressed with the gift and had simply stared at it.

Petunia already knew Vernon’s view on the boy but she didn’t actually think that he would actually be so careless with Harry’s safety and well-being. Those toys could get trapped in his throat! (if he even put toys in his mouth which was something she’d never witnessed him do). Not only has that but God only knows what filth it’s touched or been in.

That was when she realised that maybe the ‘ordinary’ life she was looking for wasn’t the life she needed.

Her relationship with Vernon had started going downhill at that point, she didn’t want someone like Vernon anymore, as she feared that her son was going to turn out soft headed and naïve, not to mention ignorant. Though she now admitted to being one of those things, she could fully agree but the fact of the matter was that Vernon had been nice when she met him but as she was now only realising, he hid behind that and even unknowingly used her hatred for magic as a screen for his own sneer.

She'd known he'd never hated that James boy for being magic. No. She’d known but had hoped it wasn’t quite as bad as she thought after the first time she’d seen him sneer at Harry’s dark skin.

Now looking down at that small child, sitting together with Dudley yet apart, she knew she was never going to be forgiven.


End file.
